Missing
by ohmahglob
Summary: What if Usui goes missing one day with no trace? Will Misaki go after him or will she lose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm ohmahglob and this is my first fanfic so please give me your ideas on how my story is :) **

**Summary: what if one day Usui goes missing one day with no trace? Will Misaki go after him or will she lose him forever?**

*Misaki's POV*

I wake up with a groan. 'Ugh idiot Usui I barely got any sleep because of him.' I thought getting dressed into my uniform. I quickly went down stairs and passed Suzuna and Mama ''Misaki aren't you going to eat breakfeast?'' I didn't really feel like eating so I shook my head and hurried out the door. 'If I don't get there soon Usui might pop up somewhere and stalk me to school again.' I thought as I quickly walked to Seika High.

When I got there I quickly made my way to the student council room. No one was there early in the morning so I figured I'd get some papers in before my first class.

*LATER THAT DAY*

I just finished all the papers that needed to be done and there was still no sign of Usui. Either he finally got the hint to leave me alone or I just got really lucky. ''Hmm,'' I thought aloud ''I just got lucky.''

I quickly make my way to the bus stop, and then finally to Maid Latte.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

It was about 3 hours later, business was slow today 'weird,' I thought. Usui still wasn't here and I haven't seen him all day…but I don't miss him…right? Suddenly a hooded man walked into the shop ''Ayuzawa Msaki?'' he asked before I could say 'Welcome back master', so I simply nodded. He then handed ,e a fancy letter, and then left.

Who was he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back after like…about an hour, I know that my first chapter was a little short (a little it? It was very short) so I decided to post another chapter and I will try to make this one longer and better. Enjoy! :)**

I slowly removed the seal and took out the letter. I looked at the fancy printed letter and read;

_Dear Ayuzawa Misaki,_

_I hope you enjoyed a whole day free from Usui Takumi, he will be gone for a while longer so you don't have to worry about him anymore._

_And if you ever miss him (which I doubt) don't bother looking for him you'll only get yourself into more trouble so enjoy it while you can._

_And one last thing if he ever comes back (another thing I doubt) you shall stay away from him or you'll regret it._

_Sincerely,_

_A brother_

A brother? Did I have a long lost brother or something and he's concerned about me? With all these thoughts in my head I barely heard the manager saying it was time to leave. I quickly change out of my maid outfit, put on my clothes and head out the door. It was dark so I was hurrying to get home. I was walking fast, lost in my thoughts, and looking at the ground so I eventually bumped into someone. ''Watch it!'' they hissed. I looked up slowly muttering an apology.

No. No. No. I looked at the man that I bumped into and sat there shocked. ''U-usui?'' why was he here? I thought he was gone. Part of me was relieved he hadn't been kidnapped and murdered but the other part was confused. He looked at me and his eyes widened ''There he is!'' a man shouted to another as they ran our direction.

Usui quickly helped me up and kissed my forehead whispering ''Goodbye for now, Ayuzawa.'' And with that he ran off.

The two men came up to and asked where he went. ''I don't know.'' I lied, something was telling me shouldn't be here so I started to run. But not in the direction of my home, but in the direction Usui went.

I was going to find out what was going on. No matter what.

**Ok I for sure know that, that was longer than the first so for next chapter I will try to make it longer than this one! If you have an suggestions I would love to hear them and please tell me how you feel about the story so I can try to make it better with in each chapter, bye guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys me again, I wasn't going to update again today but I saw I had 26 views! And me being me freaked out. Originally I thought I would only get like maybe 4 or 5 views but nope! I got 26! Ok, ok now enough talking about the views lets get on with the story. Enjoy :)**

The running idea I had didn't turn out as good as I thought it would. One of them caught my wrist and pulled me back. But luckily for me my reflexes caused me to flip him giving me time to start running again.

I stopped in an alley way, attempting to hide while I took a break from running. I slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor…landing in between something. I turned around and stared shocked at what I saw. Usui.

Why did he keep popping up in places, and how did he get here without me knowing? Was I right about him being an alien? ''Ayuzawa you need to go.'' He said getting up. That made me mad. Why was he telling me what to do if I don't even know what's happening.

''Why won't you tell me what's happening!?'' I said getting up and pushing him into a wall, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and flipped the position. ''Shh Misaki don't be so loud they'll hear you.'' He whispered. ''I will,'' I agreed, earning a sigh of relief from him ''Once you tell me what's going on!'' I said raising my voice again.

I heard a 'there he is' and a sound of running coming our direction. _Great. _''Damn it.'' I heard Usui sigh as the two men dragged him into a black car. I just stood there like an idiot. ''What the hell just happened?'' I breathed, sliding back down to the ground.

After about 30 minutes of thinking, I slowly got up and walked home. ''Misaki are you going to eat dinner?'' Suzuna asked peeking out of the kitchen doorway. I blankly nodded my head and went into the kitchen to sit down.

It was the next day and Usui wasn't there again. I had to think of a way to find out what was happening and how I could help Usui. The school day seemed to go slower and more dull, but it was soon over. I quickly made my way to the café and got to work.

The moron trio was here like usual and today Hinata came. But why did I feel different? Do I miss Usui? No it's impossible to miss such a perverted alien like him! Maybe I'm just tired. ''Eh Misa-chan are you ok? You don't look very well, why don't you go home and get some rest? Honoka can work for you anyways.'' Manager smiled. ''I-I can?'' Honoka asked glaring at me. ''Yep! Bye Misa-chan!'' and with that manager pushed me out the door.

While I was walking home an idea struck me I might know who can help me, but it might cost me something.

**Ok guys how was that I'm not sure about that chapter but it took me an hour to write so…yeah. Here is a question for you to answer; who do you think Misaki will go to for help? Anyways I hope you liked this chapter please tell me what you would like to have in the story and what you think of it! Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back, and I just got out the terrible place we call school. I'm doing homework and writing this so I guess I'm…multitasking? Oh well, and I would like to say thank you to Canichan001 and abbyzlilla for their reviews. I think Misaki is a little OOC, but I'm not sure about Usui he hasn't been in the story very much. Hmmm…oh well enjoy! :)**

_Igarashi Tora._

The name sent shivers down my spine as I remember our last time meeting. Last time was bad enough who knows what that perv will do this time in exchange for answering my question. But this time I'm ready so if anything does happen I'll be ready to beat the crap out of him.

I finally got home and went straight to my bedroom to go study. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I noticed I was still at my desk. I quickly turned it off and got dressed, then went down stairs for breakfast.

''Bye mama, Suzuna see you later!'' I yelled running out the door 'hopefully' my mind added. Once I was at the school I made my way to the student council room. ''Eh Yukimura what are you doing here?'' I said slightly startled at seeing him here without knowing he was there. ''Huh? Oh it's just you prez, umm I was just doing some work'' I nodded. ''Well then here are some more papers you can do, since I'll be out today.'' He just looked at me confused when I handed him the papers, but still nodded and got back to working on his papers.

I walked out the door and started to head my way to Miyabigoaka High. ''Well here I am!'' I breathed slowly walking towards the entrance. On my way to the student council room I started to think, what's happening with Usui right now? What if he's dead? Just thinking about that made my stomach hurt. If I don't care then why do I feel like this when I think about him? Before my thought could go any further I realized I was already at the door to the student council room.

I knocked on the door then opened it, but I should have just waited. When I opened the door there was Tora on top of a petrified girl. ''S-sorry!'' I yelled slamming the door closed and instantly turning red. I would have helped her if I wasn't scarred for life. A few seconds later the girl came running out the door and down the hall way.

'I've only been here for 5 minutes and I already regretted it' it thought. About a minute later Tora came out ''Oh, it was you who interrupted.'' He said staring boredly at me. I had to take all my will not to smack him then and there.

''Shut up!'' I yelled getting red again. He just laughed, but then turned serious. ''What do you need? It must be pretty serious since you came to me for help.'' ''How did you kno-'' ''I just do.'' He said his eyes going from serious to amused.

I glared at him ''So what I need your help!'' I yelled starting to walk away before I had to smack him. But he caught my wrist and pulled me back until his arms were fully wrapped around me. He was about to say something but I cut him off by slapping him full force and breaking from his grip.

For some reason he didn't seem affected he just looked at me and smiled ''Now are you going to tell me what you need _my _help for?''

**Oh my glob guys that took forever to write, but I did manage to finish my homework in between me writing it yay! I hope you guys liked that please tell me what you thought of it and if you have any suggestions for it I'd love to hear them :) here's a question for you; what would you do if Tora did that to you?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys it's me again! And last time I left you guys off at a cliffhanger (or at least tried to). Anyways I really hope you guys like this next chapter! P.s. I'm doing this on my phone right now so sorry if this is really really short, enjoy :) **

I sighed and faced the window.''I need your help finding out what's going on with Usui. He just went missing one day and I later saw him but he just said 'Goodbye for now, Ayuzawa' and ran off,'' my head was slowly going down, but why? ''Idiot Usui.'' I finished, a couple of tears coming down my face.

If I didn't care why was I crying? Why did I feel like I did care? I felt someone patting my back. I slowly turned around and saw Tora staring at me looking concerned. Why does he care!? I was so confused.

''Don't worry I'll help you,'' he said leaving me to stare at him in disbelief. ''But only because now I know you actually have feelings.'' And with that he started laughing.''Ugh! Shut up!'' I yelled slapping him again. After a minute he wiped a fake tear away and put on a serious face.''Ok come back tomorrow and I'll tell you what I find.'' He tried to reason.''No way! There's no way I will come back to this hell hole again!'' I shouted. There was no chance in hell I would ever come back here. Ever.

''Then I guess you'll never know'' he said clearly amused. ''Fine!'' I yelled, stomping my way out of this demon school. ''See you tomorrow, Misa~chan!'' He called back annoying me even more. ''Pervert.'' I muttered.

I slowly started making my way home when I saw the car that took Usui yesterday. I probably shouldn't be doing this but...

I started walking to the hotel and I went to the front desk. No one was here and the lights looked like they barely worked and the furniture looked all old and dirty. 'This must be abandoned' I thought looking around. ''Hello?'' I called. After a little while I heard a creak behind me and a sudden pain in my head then everything went black.

I woke up in a bed and felt something besides me. ''Tora!?'' What happened! I was in that hotel and now I'm here! Did they get away! ''Huh? Oh you woke up.'' He said sounding tired. ''Why the hell am I here!'' I yelled slapping him. Did I really have a reason not to? ''Well I followed you because I needed to tell you something and lost you, but then found you again passed out in an abandoned hotel.''

''What did you want to tell me!'' I said a little frustrated. ''Well I was thinking a little while I was watching you leave. Of course at first I was thinking you looked cute when you're mad, but then remembered overhearing something about someone out to get you. So I wanted to warn you, but then I saw you passed out and thought I was too late.'' He said looking sincere.

I eyed him. My right eye twitched a little. How could Usui not tell me about this!? Either way I'm still going to find out what's happening.

**Ok guys there it is I'm pretty sure this is longer than my other chapters...but then again this is on my phone so I don't know. Anyways, question time! How would you feel if someone was out to get you? Tell me how you felt about this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys I'm back! Yay! And today I had some drama at my school. 'Yay' so much drama, but I'm not gonna let that get to me. But I will write another chapter! Enjoy! :)_

I made my way out of Myabigoaka (this school really is fancy they have their own bedrooms) and down to my house to tell my mom I was leaving to go to work.

When I stepped into my house I was greeted by my mother's worried face. ''Misaki! Where were you!? Why didn't you tell me that you weren't coming home!?'' ''S-sorry mama, I uh...feel asleep...at uh school! Yes I fell asleep at school.'' I said nervously trying to get passed her. She just sighed and nodded. ''Well I need to get to the cafè. See you later!'' I yelled leaving the house.

I was walking to the train station when a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a man. ''Miss can you help me with something please?'' I thought for a while and nodded. ''Sure what do you need help with?'' I said following him to I'm guessing his car. '' I need help carrying that box out.'' He said opening the car door and pointing to the inside. ''Where?'' ''Right there'' he said pointing again.

I looked closer but still saw nothing. ''I'm sorry I do-'' before I could finish he pushed me into the car slammed the door shut and started to drive away.

''What the?'' I couldn't do anything but bang somewhere because it was too dark to see inside the car. After what it felt like an hour of driving they finally stopped. When the car door opened I was blinded by the sudden light.

I probably would have been able to take him out if it weren't for the 5 other guys that came from nowhere, were with him. I kept on trying to break free as they were walking me up to the house, but their grip on me tightened which was starting to hurt.

_Wow._ Tora was right someone was out to get me. Literally here I was, they got me. When we got into the house they threw me in a random room upstairs. Literally threw me.

I groaned sitting up and rubbed my head. ''Ayuzawa?'' I froze at the voice that said my name. I slowly looked up, but soon regretted it. ''U-usui!?''

**Hey guys sorry to leave you off on a cliff hanger (not really) but I think you can guess what's going on here, Misaki got kidnapped (obviously). This is why you don't go and look at strangers cars Misa-chan. Well anyways question time! What would you do if someone asked you for help and took you next to their car, and asked you to get something out? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok hi guys I'm back once again and I know, I know my last chapter was short but remember I'm doing this on my phone because my sister is borrowing my lap top. So I don't know when I'll get it back, but here's another chapter to make up for the short one and I'll try to make this one longer. Enjoy :)**

I stared shocked at the person in front of me. ''What are you doing here?'' He asked sounding a little bit angry. ''U-um nothing.'' I said nervously. He then looked fully mad so I stared at the ground. ''Damn it Ayuzawa!'' I heard him yell and then a crash. No doubt he knocked down something.

''Can you at least tell me what's going on!?'' I yelled back standing up, glaring at him. He just sighed and smiled ''At least one good thing can come out of this,'' he says coming towards me backing me up into the wall. ''I get to be alone in a room with _my_ Ayuzawa.'' He whispered in my ear. I couldn't see his face but I could hear his smirk.

My face heated up instantly. ''What!? Get away you perverted alien!'' I yelled pushing him away. ''Idiot Usui.'' I sighed. Why did he make me feel this way? My chest hurt when I thought of him. But why? I had to sit down out of frustration.

''Ayuzawa,'' ''hmm?'' I hummed. ''How did they get you?'' He asked sitting down next to me. ''Well-'' I was cut off by me yawning. Now that I realized it I was pretty tired, and it had to be about midnight.

My eyes started to droop. I felt Usui gently push my down so I could lay on his lap. ''W-what are yo-'' ''shh just go to sleep.'' He said patting my head. There he went again. Making me feel like this.

I tried to get up, but he just laid me back down. ''Ugh idiot Usui!'' I shouted. But he just 'shhed' me. I was getting mad, but the more time I wasted not resting the weaker I got. I finally sighed and gave up. ''Fine you perverted alien.'' His smirk was the last thing I saw, before I gave into the sleep.

I woke up to moving underneath me. I looked around and saw it was still dark. I then looked at Usui who was moving around a lot, but looked asleep. ''He must be having a nightmare,'' I whispered to myself. ''Oi Usui! Wake up!'' I yelled shaking him. For some reason I felt scared when he was like that. But why? I don't care right?

When he woke up he gripped both my arms as if it was an instinct. ''Misaki what's wrong!?'' He said panic flooding his face. I sighed in relief and hugged him. Why. Why. Why. Why.

Why was I acting like this? D-do I care? He surprisingly hugged me back. ''Are you ok?'' He asked pulling away a little to look at my face. I nodded and leaned on his shoulder to try and go back to sleep.

**Aww how cute ^_^ ok so nothing really happened in this chapter but the next one something will happen. This was mainly just a moment where Misaki got to be with Usui for a little bit. And I have a new person who reviewed their name is Rebekah and I would like to say sorry to StarElsie for my chapters being short and I'm really sorry about that. I'm really busy most of the times and I would like to get a chapter or two out daily. Anyways thanks for reading! Bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Guess what day it is! Friday! Which means more updates. I got a new person who reviewed and their name is louiseramz, thank you! Now let's get to the story! Enjoy :)**

When I woke up I was still in Usui's lap, and he was still asleep. I looked around, but couldn't see very well because of the bright light from the sun. I sat there for a while but got bored quickly. ''Usui,'' I whispered gently shaking him. He seemed to stir a little, but quickly relaxed again. ''Usui.'' I whispered a little louder, and shaking him a little harder.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I could tell he was tired. I felt a little bad for waking him. ''Sorry.'' I whispered. He just smiled and ruffled my hair ''What does Ayuzawa need?'' ''Nothing I was just...bored.'' he smirked. ''So you were bored?'' I nodded. ''And you woke _me_ up so you wouldn't be bored?'' I nodded once again.

''You do know what that means, right Ayuzawa?'' I was just about to speak when he was suddenly on top of me. His smirk grew at the sight of my red face. ''U-usui.'' I was trying to push away, but something was telling me not to.

Then I heard a voice at the door ''I'm giving you five minutes to put your clothes on. If you were doing what I think you are. Then I heard footsteps going away from the door. Usui got off of me, only to quickly pull me back onto his lap.

''Perverted alien Usui.'' I sighed. Just then a bunch of men came into the room grabbing me and forcing a knife to my throat ''Don't move.'' One of them whispered to me. I looked towards Usui who was glaring at the man holding the knife to my throat.

Another man stepped into the small room that is now crowded. ''Takumi you can come by your own choice or by force.'' Usui just laughed at what the man said. ''Do you need proof?'' He asked and snapped his fingers. When he did that one of the men moved the knife and it drew some blood from my neck.

I could hear them talking, but couldn't make anything out. The blood being drawn from my neck was making me dizzy. I soon passed out.

**Ok guys how was that? I told you something was gonna happen. Here's a question; who do you think that mystery man is that has Misaki and Usui? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Ok so I wasn't gonna make another chapter today...but I have 500 views! So yeah holy mother of pearl. This story is turning out better than I originally thought it would (it practically made me have a mini heart attack) before I start with the story I want to thank all the people, robots, or whatever you would like to be called, for reading my fanfic. Now on adventurers! On with the story! Enjoy :)**

I woke up and had a bad headache. I was about to sit up but instantly fell back down. I couldn't get up. 'Where am I?' I thought carefully looking around as much as I could. It looked like I was in an infirmary. I soon remembered the events that had happened. ''Usui.'' I whispered, my chest feeling tight again. It hurt. But why? Just then someone walked in the room.

''Tora?'' He just nodded. ''How did I get here?'' I asked not liking how close he was, and how defenseless I felt. He just kept his serious face. ''A number called giving me an address and last name of a person,'' I nodded for him to continue. ''So I went to go check it out- of course with guards just in case - and when I went to check upstairs, in one room I found you, unconscious, and your neck bleeding. So I quickly ordered my men to take you to the schools infirmary.''.

I was a little surprised that the men didn't just leave me there to die, but now I had to focus on how I was going to get back to Usui. Suddenly Tora cupped my face and smirked. 'Damn it! I knew he couldn't be trusted!' I thought, trying to get away but I couldn't. ''You worried me, Misaki,'' I got redder at his closeness. ''Stop,'' I whispered, but he pretended not to hear me. ''What was that Misa-chan? I couldn't hear you.'' ''Stop,'' I said a little bit louder. His smirk seemed to grow even more, if that were possible.

''I still can-'' ''Stop!'' I yelled. He just looked shocked for a moment, then his expression went back to amused. ''Oi Misa-chan?'' ''W-what?'' I said still a bit shaken. ''You miss Usui right?'' I nodded. ''Would you do anything to find him?'' I thought for a while, then slowly nodded not fully understanding what he meant.

''Ok then, _kiss me.'' _

**Ok I know it is a bit short, but this is just for you to see how Misaki is doing you know after the...knife. Oh and Misaki, how could you ever think about trusting Tora? Seriously you leave him alone in a room with a girl, and stuff will go down. And plus doesn't he have a fiancè? If my memory is right, then I'm pretty sure he does have one. Anyways thanks for reading, please tell me how you felt about the chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back! And a new person has reviewed their name is WhiteAngel83, and I think they were right about me updating quite a bit. So I will now update once a day, everyday, at 5 (in central time). Ok so I had 1 guess on who the mystery man was, I have to say there might be more than 1 culprit, but that is confidential. Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

I stared at him shocked. ''What! No! Pervert!'' I screamed trying to push him away. He just pinned my arms down. ''I'll only help you if you kiss me. Your choice.'' He smirked. ''Where?'' I said not liking this idea. ''Lips.'' ''Hell no! I'd rather die!'' I shouted struggling against his grip.

''That's offensive Misa-chan. You wound me.'' He said dangerously, coming close to me with in each word. It was making me uncomfortable. It didn't really matter if I kissed him, Usui had already stolen my first kiss. I just didn't want to kiss a perverted man...but I had to for Usui.

Without thinking I quickly pecked his stupid lips, and spit over the bed. ''See that wasn't so bad.'' He smirked. ''You're right,'' I said, making his smirk grow. ''It was freaking terrible!'' I finished. His smirk stayed the same, and the amusement in his eyes grew.

''Well since you did manage to kiss me, I'll tell you tomorrow what we can do. Well bye!'' He said walking out of the door. ''Wait!'' I yelled, but it was too late he already left. ''What the hell is wrong with him!? I thought he would help me!''

All of a sudden the door opened again, and in came a voice. ''Oh by the way, I did however find out who has Usui,'' I was now listening with all my life.

''_Gerrard Walker.''_

**Ok now before you get mad at me for the shortness, I needed this to be a cliffhanger. And once again, Misaki why would you trust Tora!? Anyways, please tell me how you felt about this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye adventures :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back! And I'm ready to write another chapter! Yay! Anyways, on adventurers, on with the story! Enjoy :)**

Gerrard Walker? Who is he? And more importantly what did he have to do with Usui? I guess I'll find out tomorrow, right now I should just sleep to pass the time. I closed my eyes and about 5 seconds later opened them.

''Ugh! Now I can't go to sleep because of idiot Usui!'' I groaned, carefully rolling on my side. I lay there for about an hour, finally reaching sleep.

* Misaki's dream *

I was at Maid Latte waiting at the front for a customer. After a while I saw Usui come in, only he wasn't alone. He was with a girl, and they were holding hands. This made my chest hurt for some reason.

''Welcome back, master and mistress.'' I forced myself to say with a smile, showing them to a table. Why did I feel sad while looking at them? ''What would you two like to drink?'' I asked almost stuttering. But why? Why did I feel like this? I thought I didn't care. But...

''Two sodas.'' Usui answered staring at the girl the whole time, not even noticing me. I nodded, and headed to the kitchen. When I came back I saw their faces were closer. I felt the need to go and stop them from getting closer.

''Here you are!'' I said panting from running all the way to their table. The girl eyed me and took her drink. ''We would like to order the rice omelette.'' She said in a fake nice tone. I nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

When it was done I rushed out to their table again. ''Here you go!'' I panted, placing it on the table. ''Now what would you like me to write on it?'' I asked looking towards Usui. He got up and whispered in my ear, ''Can you write; Ruri will you marry me, on it?'' He asked. I then stared blankly at the wall.

''No,'' I whispered. ''No,'' I said. ''No!'' I yelled slamming my hands on the table. ''Why not?'' He asked anger in his voice. ''B-because,'' I stuttered. ''Because why?'' He asked again.

''Because _I_ like Usui!''

**Woah guys she finally admitted it! Yay! And by the way if you're wondering about the whole Ruri thing, it's supposed to be her when she's older. Ok now I know this whole chapter was about Misaki's dream, but I needed a way for her to admit her feelings for Usui to herself (if that makes sense) anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back (again) and I started watching a new anime called; Fairy Tale! It's really good so far, but not as good as Kaichou Wa Maid-Samma. Anyways on with the story! Enjoy :) **

* Still in Misaki's Dream *

I felt all eyes on me in the small cafe. I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me, with shocked expressions. ''Sorry.'' I said running into the kitchen.

* End of Misaki's Dream *

I jolted up panting, remembering my dream. Just then I heard thunder, making me more scared than I already was. Just then the door opened scaring me even more. ''Misaki! Are you alright? I heard you screaming did he hurt you!?'' I opened my eyes and looked at the person. No it can't be. I must be crazy. That isn't. ''Usui?''

''Yes, now tell me what happened before they notice I'm gone, I'll have to leave in a little bit.'' He said walking towards the bed, and sitting at the edge. ''N-no please don't leave Usui! Wait, why are you here!?'' I said trying to get closer to him. He just sighed looking at me struggling to get closer, then scooped me up and put me in his lap. ''No put me back!'' I said trying to break free. ''Do you wanna know what's happening or not?'' ''Fine.'' I muttered.

''Ok, well I have a brother and he wants me in England with him, where I 'belong', but I didn't want to go. So his choice was to kidnap me, but that's not very easy so he needed help. He asked Tora to help, but he said he would only help if he got you in the end. Misaki you mean a lot to me, and I didn't want you to be caught in this. I'm sorry if you thought anything about me not caring about what you wanted to know.'' He finished, kissing my head. My face went red, but I realized I needed to say something to him.

''Usui?''

''Yes?''

''I-I like Usui.''

And with that I kissed him.

Full on the lips.

**Woah that was a crazy chapter! But yay Misa-chan you finally admitted it...to Usui! Wow! Anyways please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys it's me again! And last chapter was well...different? I don't know what it was, but PLOT TWIST it was kinda Tora the whole time but not really. Now I guess you can kinda see why Tora wanted Misaki to kiss him. That pervert -.- well anyways on with the story! Enjoy :)**

Surprisingly he kissed me back. I felt something in my chest that didn't hurt like the other times, but it felt good. When he broke apart- to my disappointment -he stroked my cheek. I was looking into his eyes and remembered that I had kissed Tora. This didn't feel right, I felt so angry with myself for letting that happen. I broke free from his grasp and faced the wall.

''Misaki? Are you alright? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong-'' ''I'm sorry,'' I whispered tears filling my eyes. ''What for? You didn't do anything wrong.'' He said reaching for my face, but I stopped him. ''I-I kissed Tora.'' I said, tears starting to stream down my face. ''You what?'' I glanced at him and saw anger on his face. ''I'm sorry Usui! He said if I kissed him he would help me find you!''

A little while after I said that, I felt arms wrap around me. I turned to see Usui giving me a small sad smile. That smile broke my heart. ''It's ok Misaki, even if he did manage to trick you into that, you'll still be mine.'' He said kissing my head. I turned red, but stayed next to Usui.

''Can you please stay here Usui, I-I don't like it when you're gone.'' I said looking anywhere but his eyes. He smirked and nodded ''They're going to have to kill me if they want me away from you.'' I turned even more red.

I learned something today.

Usui Takumi may be one of the most perverted people I know.

But, I'll always...

_Love him_

**Yay! He's going to say! (See what I did there it rhymed) ok I know someone wanted me to make Usui sulk (don't know if that's exactly what they said but...) when he found out about 'the kiss' I would've done that, but we all know Usui could never stay mad at Misaki for long. And if my predictions are right, if he had any competition (Hinata) he would just knock it out of the way. Anyways please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm back and ready for another chapter! Yay! Anyways today has been...weird. Five guys apparently 'like' me, and now I don't know what to do. It terrifies me thinking that that's actually possible, and whenever one of them comes near me I run away. So now they think I hate them. Why school!? Why!? Enough of that, on with the story! Enjoy :)**

I stayed looking at Usui for a couple of minutes. After that I got more closer into his arms to try and block out the heavy rain and thunder. This might be childish to say, but thunder really scared me. Which is another reason I wanted Usui to stay with me.

''Misaki, are you ok? You seem to be afraid of the storm outside.'' I nodded and now sat fully on his lap, my face in the crook of his neck. ''Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen.'' I smiled at his words. ''Usui?'' ''Hmm?'' He hummed back. ''How are we going to get out of here?'' ''Tomorrow I'll break us out, I would go right now but there's a storm right now, and plus you're scared of thunder.'' I didn't have to look to see his smirk. I just sighed and wrapped my arms around him to get me closer.

I don't know why, but the closer I was to him, the more if this feeling I felt inside my chest. It felt good, I liked feeling like this. ''Usui?'' ''Yes, Misaki.'' He said stroking my hair. I didn't like him doing that, but I let him do it anyways. ''How did you get out from where they were keeping you?'' I said still trying to get closer. ''Well that's a long story, and plus I want you to go back to sleep.'' ''Usui, we both know it's not that long of a story, and I'll go to sleep after you tell me.'' ''Misaki no-'' 'Please Usui!'' I begged. I really wanted to know, plus I think I deserve answers. ''Fine but only if you say my name.'' He said smirking. ''Usui?'' I said confused. Would he tell me the story now. I said his name.

He just shook his head. ''_My_ name Misaki.'' He said seriously. ''T-Takumi.'' I said turning completely red. He smiled at me. ''Now ask the question.'' I turned even more red. ''Fine!'' I shouted looking him in the eye. ''T-Takumi p-please tell me the story, then I'll rest.'' I stuttered. I wasn't used to his name so it made me turn red. He smiled at me even more. ''Ok Misaki,''

**Oh mah glob guys how did Usui escape? How will they escape? You shall find out next time! But one more thing; if you're wondering why I don't say Misaki blushed is because I believe, Misaki doesn't believe in blushing. So she just says she turned red. Anyways please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys it's me again! And something happened yesterday. I was watching anime and then...BAM! I start fangirling like I need help (I do) then it hits me, SFD (severe fangirl disorder) but I mean who doesn't? Anyway on with the story! Enjoy :)**

''Well I heard screaming and thought that someone was hurting you,'' He said his expression turning serious. ''I thought Tora was hurting you. I was in the room next to yours, so I heard you screaming. Gerrard told me if I came to see you or try to make contact with you in anyway, he would hurt you. I know he was saying that because I can easily break down that door, but I also knew he would hurt you if I did. When I heard you screaming I had to come and see if you were alright. So I got out of the bed and broke the door down as quietly as I could- which surprisingly didn't make a sound.'' When he was done I just sat there in shock...of how the door didn't make a sound at all.

He just smiled at my expression. ''Don't you think I need a reward for rescuing the princess?'' Here smirked. I turned red ''S-shut up, idiot Usui!'' ''Fine.'' He said the smirk still on his stupid face. Then he kissed me. I kissed back for a weird reason, he must be using his weird alien powers. ''Misaki,'' ''yeah?'' I said breaking the kiss. ''I think we should leave now.'' He said already starting to carry me towards a window. ''Ok?'' I said unsure of why we were going towards the window.

''Um...Usui? Why are you walking towards the window?'' I said not liking where I thought this was going. Was he going to jump out the window? He slowly opened the window, and stood on the ledge. ''Usui! No! What the hell are you thinking!'' I said trying to get away from him. ''You'll find out.'' He simply said, angering me. And then he jumped out the window. I was hanging onto Usui for my life, while trying not to scream. When we hit something, I thought I was dead. But me and Usui were both alive, and on the safe ground. ''U-Usui,'' I breathed. ''D-don't you ever do that again.'' I said tears filling my eyes.

When he saw how he scared me, he held me for a little bit. ''Come on Misaki, we need to get away from this house.'' He said patting my back. I nodded and he picked me up.

_~And they left unaware that two people were watching their escape~_

**Ok so louisramz (sorry if I misspelled that) said that Usui should jump out of a building with his 'alien powers' and I decided that I could probably add that in so I did! (Thank you) anyways please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys I'm back after like 3 days! (Sorry) I went to see a relative and didn't have time to write (sorry again) but I'm back! Now I can't make any promises that this will be a long 'special' chapter so you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy :)**

Usui was walking somewhere unknown. _Walking_. ''Usui don't you think we should go a little faster?'' I asked, getting a little annoyed with the slow pace. ''Well I just jumped out a window. So you want me to go faster?'' He said smirking. I sighed ''If you put me down then we maybe-'' ''No I don't want you hurting your neck. I don't think it's healed properly either.'' He said studying my neck.

''I'm fine!'' I countered. ''I'm not taking chances with you Misaki.'' He said kissing my head, turning me red. ''Shut up idiot Usui!'' I yelled my face not getting any less red. ''Where are we going?'' I said annoyed. He shrugged. Great. I practically left my life in the hands of an idiotic, perverted alien. I'm going to die.

I groaned causing Usui to stare, which led to a smirk. What is he thinking? ''Wow, Misa-chan. I didn't know just holding you, caused you pleasure.'' I turned a bright red. ''U-Usui!'' ''Shh I know, I know, I'm just paying,'' He said calming me down a little bit. ''Maybe.'' He said laughing a bit. I just sighed.

Usui was like this all the time, but why did I feel like I loved him so much? He confuses me a lot, yet here I am wanting to be with him. ''Misaki?'' ''Yes?'' I said confused on why he got serious all of a sudden. ''Never mind,'' He said with a sigh ''I'll tell you later.'' He said looking a little sad. It kind of hurt to see him disappointed like this.

''I'm afraid there won't be a next time.''

I heard a gunshot, and

Everything

Went

_Black_.

**Wow crazy chapter! I just want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed and read because my story has about 500 over 1,000...so about 1,500 views (views not reviews) and that's freaking awesome so thank you! Anyways find out what happens to Misaki and Usui next time! Bye :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back and this might be one of the last chapters, this chapter will be in Usui's point of view because Misaki was shot...anyways on with the story! Enjoy :)**

* Usui's point of view *

''I told you what would happen if you made any contact with Misaki.'' I looked up and saw Gerrard. I looked back down at Misaki. I laid her down on the grass and looked at Gerrard and Tora. I'll kill both of them for this. They hurt _my_ Ayuzawa.

I saw Gerrard toss the gun on the floor. He smiled ''Come on brother, we should get inside before it rains harder.'' I made a run for the gun, and successfully reached it. Their faces turned from calm to panicked

''Usui I'm your brother put the gun down.'' He tried to say calmly. I saw Tora trying to sneak away, so I shot him in the leg. I didn't want to do this, but it is for Ayuzawa. ''I'm sorry brother. But you shouldn't have brought Misaki into this.'' And I fired the bullet.

Landing

In

His

Chest.

**Ok very short chapter, but I need to build the suspense! And this might be the third or second last chapter. But I can guarantee that this will have a happy ending! (Maybe) anyways please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	18. authors note

**Hi guys this is not a chapter for one reason (I'm really really really sorry for this not being a chapter) I need to know whether or not you guys want Gerrard to die or live so make sure you put what you want to happen and on Sunday I'll post a chapter. Anyways review what you want to happen! Bye :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys I'm back! And I have counted all the votes for whether or not Gerrard will live or die. This will probably be the last chapter of the story unless you guys want me to continue it which is something you can also tell me in a review. Anyways on with the story! Enjoy :)**

* Usui's POV *

I hope I didn't kill him, but I'll find that out later. I quickly made my way to his body and got his cell phone, then quickly called an ambulance. After I made sure they were on their way, I went to Misaki. She was only shot I in her shoulder which is good because it's not anywhere serious.

I scooped her up and held her on my lap. The ambulance was taking forever- 15 minutes had passed- Misaki had already hurt her neck, now it's her shoulder.

I suddenly saw lights. Thank God it's the ambulance. ''Sir what happened?'' One of the men asked. ''Can I tell you when we're on our way to the hospital?'' I asked impatiently, gesturing to Misaki who was unconscious. I really hope she's ok. The man nodded and took her out of my arms.

After everyone was in the ambulance I went in and stood next to Misaki. My hand made its way to hers. Once we were there they made me wait in the waiting room for hours. Along with Suzuna and Misaki's mother, unfortunately I had to explain to her what was happening. Surprisingly she thanked me for being with Misaki, and that she trusted me more than she had before.

I was expecting her to say something like, 'stay away from my daughter' or 'never talk to get again' but no. Her mother was a bit strange to me, but it didn't matter very much.

''You can come see Ayuzawa Misaki now.''

* Misaki's POV *

I woke up in a bright room. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I saw Usui's face. ''Usui?'' I asked he just smiled. ''Your mother and sister were here, but they went to tell everyone at the cafe about you not being able to work for awhile.'' He said his hand finding mine. I suddenly remembered what happened ''What about your brother? And Tora?'' ''They're both alright, but after they get out from the hospital they have to go to court so...'' he sighed.

I smiled a little. ''Hey Ayuzawa?'' I looked at him confused. Why did he call me that instead of my name? ''Yes?'' I said unsure. ''After high school...'' I was getting more confused. After high school...what did that mean. Was he going to leave!? I stopped thinking like that, only to notice he was trying to get something out of his pocket. Was he...

''After high school,'' he started again ''will you marry me?'' I looked at him stunned. ''This is just a promise ring, but-'' ''Yes.'' I nodded. He looked at me surprised, then kissed me.

**Ok so I think you can guess that this is the end BUT you guys need to tell me whether or not you want me to post a chapter about the wedding. And by the way I also know that this was the worst ending ever but...they kissed? Anyways until next time, bye ;( **


End file.
